


Vació

by Moores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Pero siempre despertaba, y todo se esfumaba frente a sus ojos.





	Vació

Aun cuando su vida había perdido gran parte de su sentido, no se había detenido. Ya estaba metido muy profundo en ese camino oscuro como para dejarlo. Cada mañana se levantaba para seguir las instrucciones de su maestro, por el cual no sentía nada más que envidia por sus conocimientos, odio por lo que lo había convertido. Repulsión por su simple existencia… y, aun así, siempre obedecía sin cuestionar las ordenes de su maestro, a pesar de muchas veces no comprender el panorama general o el porqué de sus absurdas acciones.

Era temido, lo sabía, por toda la galaxia. Su nombre sembraba terror en las personas a su alrededor, aun cuando en el fondo de su corazón no le gustase ser temido. Cuando niño había soñado con ser un salvador, con volver a su pueblo y liberar a los esclavos… pero jamás había vuelto a poner un pie en Tatooine. La idea de volver le provocaba un profundo malestar, recordaba cosas demasiado dolorosas.

Su vida se había convertido en un constante estar en una nave, no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto el sol brillar sobre su cabeza, ni la luna frente a sus ojos. Mucho menos sentir el agua fresca en sus pies, la hierba sobre su piel. Respirar aire puro… Eran cosas que se le habían negado. Su existencia misma era oscura, dolorosa y triste.

Pocas veces lograba tener un sueño profundo, pero cuando lo conseguía, soñaba. Soñaba con días mejores, con días que pudieron ser. Soñaba consigo mismo, parado sobre sus propios pies, sonriendo a Padmé, tomando sus manos. Soñaba con su risa, con sus ojos marrones, con su delicado cuerpo cubierto de telas sueltas y claras. Soñaba con el hijo que nunca conoció, a veces parecido a él, a veces parecido a ella. Niño, otras niña. Soñaba con su familia, en paz, viviendo juntos en Naboo, con una casa cercas del lago, rodeada de un gran jardín. Con la habitación del pequeño dando a ese espacio verde, lleno de vida. Con Obi Wan visitándoles, riendo. Con el universo en calma.

Pero siempre despertaba, y todo se esfumaba frente a sus ojos, dejándolo sumergido en el dolor, en esa realidad que hería, que no significaba nada. Solo para seguir su vida, como si fuera un robot más. Vacío.


End file.
